To Judge, to Trust, to Love
by ladyknights104
Summary: Daniel is a rare dragon on the run. When he is attacked by Dragon Hunters he is saved by Kane, the king of the dragons, and brought to his castle. Long ago had Daniel stopped trusting people, but he still finds himself falling in love with the one man who had made him feel safe for the first time in a long time. later mpreg, dragon AU
1. Prologue

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY! Now I actually got this idea from something in the book I'm writing. In basic words it's a Kane/Daniel Bryan (or Kaniel) DRAGON AU. Now when I think of dragons I think HELL YEAH~ so I thought why the hell not? Now this will be mpreg because I'm trying to increase the number of mpregs I've written. DON'T JUDGE ME! Now we're not jumping in with it, it comes a little later. Wish me luck~!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

He was a man with a troubled past and a dark secret. If you asked him about his childhood he would stop and think long and hard about it, wondering if it was smart to answer truthfully. His earliest memory was when he was no more than 3 years old. He was in the kitchen, in the cottage, in the village that he grew up in, with his mother and father. He and his mother were baking bread while his father was writing something down on a piece of paper. If you asked him what his father was writing down he would just shake his head, even back then he didn't know what he had been doing.

_"Now remember Daniel,"_ his mother had said in a sweet voice. _"We must be thankful that we can have bread and honey when there are others that don't have anything to eat for themselves." _

Daniel nodded his head. _"Yes mama, I will."_

She smiled at him and began to cut the bread, spreading a little honey on each. Sometimes Daniel had a hard time remembering what his mother looked like because he lost her so long ago, but if he concentrated he could make out her image. She had long golden hair and the prettiest blue eyes. She was a very attractive woman with a soft face and a caring voice.

_If only there were more people like her…_

He would think.

_Then maybe this world wouldn't be such a mess._

He didn't really remember his father; he was always a shadow-like image in Daniel's mind. But he didn't really mind, if he had to choose between remembering his mother or his father he wouldn't even need to think at who he would pick. Besides, he and his father weren't really that close. He and his mother had wonderful times together. She would take him to the market and buy sweets for them; they would pick flowers in the meadow, go honey-hunting in the forest, and so many more things. His mother was the very definition of perfection in his eyes. But then, when he was 5 years old, his village was attacked. Most of that day is a blur, but if he closes his eyes he can still remember.

It was after dark and his father had gone to the court house to settle some dispute. It was after dark so both his mother and himself were to remain inside so that they wouldn't get captured by Dragon Hunters. That's right, Dragon Hunters. Everyone in this land was a dragon, including Daniel and his mother. The thing with dragons is that they have 2 forms, a human form and a dragon form. They are born in their human form and learn to change into their dragon form as they grow up. This was a skill that Daniel had not yet learned. What his mother had been hiding from him is that they were part of a rare group of powerful dragons whose fire was so hot it could melt the skin off your bones. She never told him this because she wanted to protect him from the evils of the dragon hunters. Dragon hunters were despicable beasts that hunted the dragons for glory and other things. Daniel had never seen a dragon hunter, but he had always imagined then to be big snarling beasts with foaming fangs and claws always covered in blood. He and the other kids would tell scary stories using the Dragon Hunters and as silly as it seems it always gave him nightmares. But he would always think that the stories he overhears from the working men in the village would never happen to him. Even so, each night he would always be looking over his shoulder when he heard a small sound. His mother was tending to some flowers that they kept inside near the window. She looked out the window and froze. Daniel noticed this and went over to his mother and tugged on her skirt.

_"Mama what is it?"_ he had asked.

At first she was silent before she knelt down and took his face in her hands. _"Baby I need you to listen to me. Go upstairs and gather as many things you can carry while running, but don't light a candle. I need you to be quick but stay away from the windows." _She quickly glanced out the window before continuing_. "We're going on a trip, alright?"_

Daniel nodded, but he was also afraid. The look in his mother's eyes and the hastiness of her voice worried him._ "Will daddy be coming?"_

His mother flinched, a pained look coming over her face._ "I don't know baby, just do what I told you too and come back down when I call you."_

She pushed him to the stairs causing him to run in order to keep balance. As he had been told, he quickly gathered up some things that he thought would be necessary for a long trip; lanterns, oil, some blankets and a few of his mothers books. In no more than 2 minutes he had gathered everything he could and hurried downstairs trying not to trip in the dark. When he made it down the stairs he saw that his mother had gathered food and some jars of honey and jam. She had blown out every candle in the house and put out the fireplace. Daniel barley had time to ponder what she was doing before she scooped him up and ran for the door. She opened it a little to check if anyone was around and bolted outside. At first Daniel was blinded by the light but when his eyes adjusted he wanted to scream. The entire village was on fire and there were people fighting all around him. Some of the men had transformed into dragons but most that did were lying in the street. Daniel saw plenty of people that needed help but his mother ran strait for the woods, not bother to light a torch. She didn't really need one because of her dragon eyes but seeing how Daniel's abilities hadn't fully developed they would always light one when they went into the woods at night. His mother dashed through the forest dodging trees and roots but something caught her foot and she fell, protecting Daniel from the impact. She screamed out in pain and Daniel looked down at her foot wondering what had caught her. His mother's ankle was currently between the metal jaws of a dragon trap. Daniel rushed to his mother's ankle but she pulled him back and held him tight for a moment. For the second time that night she took his face in her hands, but this time she was crying.

_"Daniel baby here's what I want you to do. Grab all you need and keep running. No matter what you see or hear run until you find somewhere safe or until your legs collapse underneath you."_

Tears began running down Daniel's face, knowing what she had meant._ "But mama…"_

His mother shushed him and looked at him with a sad smile. She kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears one last time._ "I love you baby."_

There was rustling and voices in the distance. His mother tensed, hugging him one last time before shoving him away._ "Run Daniel, run as fast as you can and don't look back!"_

Daniel was frozen in place. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He wanted to stay with his mother, to help her so that they could be together forever. His mother let out a sob and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him anymore.

_"GO!" _she yelled.

This caused Daniel to jump and after picking up a few things he bolted away from her. He looked back for one moment and saw the one thing that will be implanted in his memory forever. Two men were standing over his mother. At first Daniel thought that they were dragons too and were going to help her but one of them stabbed his mother with his sword. Daniel had to stop himself from screaming and ran even faster through the woods. He finally realized something. The reason why they never went out at night, why the elders would give them sad looks when they talked about the monster dragon hunters, was because the Dragon Hunters looked just like them. How could something so horrible look just like them? Daniel blinked again, fresh tears running down his face, but immediately turning to steam as his skin heated up, this happens when dragons are angry or hurt.

After that happened he vowed never to trust anyone, for they no matter what they looked like they could also have intentions to hurt him as well. Due to this policy of his he never stayed in one place for too long. He had later learned that he was a rare type of dragon, a type that Dragon Hunters wanted. He taught himself to fight and use his abilities to the fullest. He tells himself everyday that this will forever be his life. He will forever be forced to be alone, and he would never learn to trust anyone enough to love them.

…..

Its funny how destiny is isn't it?

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE! *does a victory dance* I actually have adopted the technique of sketching out my chapters before I write them and so far it's helped a whole bunch! We haven't seen Kane yet but this story mainly evolves around Daniel, plus we needed to know why Daniel was so messed up. Reviews are love!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	2. And so it Begins

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! I'M BLOWING OFF MY GLOBAL HOMEWORK TO BRING THIS TO YOU! BE GRATEFUL! Ahem, back to the point. While I was sketching out this chapter I was thinking "How cool would it be if they could fire bend?" so I should tell you that when these dragons are in their human form they can still use fire, but it's like fire bending. Now we get to see some action in this chapter so bear with me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: And so it Begins!

Daniel was walking down an old road surrounded by what was known as the Stone Cold Woods, the town he was recently staying in far behind him. It was only dusk and he had already made it this far. He was dressed in regular travelers clothing so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself. Even so, he tended to stay in the shadows. He had left earlier that morning when everyone was asleep so that no one would see him leave. He had only stayed in that town for a few months, which was enough to get an odd job and earn some money and rest up a little before packing up and leaving. He never stayed in one place too long to avoid getting attached to something there, whether it be an area or a person. It was a hard life, but he was used to it. His ears pricked when he heard another set of footsteps behind him. He glanced back to see another man in the distance with dark hair and tan skin riding a horse along the road. Quickly Daniel pulled his hood over his head and walked a little faster, hoping that when the other traveler passed they would just brush him off and keep going. It didn't take long for the man on the horse to catch up to him. Of course Daniel tried to ignore him in hopes that they would give him the same treatment. But of course, his hopes were soon shattered when the man greeted him.

"Hello there fellow traveler!" the man on the horse said to him with a wave.

Daniel just kept walking, trying to ignore him/pretending not to hear him. But, much to his dismay, the rider had his horse catch up so that they were walking side by side.

"Hello there!" he said again.

Daniel glanced at the man on his horse. As it turned out there wasn't just one man, but two. The one directing the horse had long dark hair and a beard to match it. He looked and spoke as if he was part of the upper class. The man that was sitting behind him looked to be a little younger. He was tan as well but he had short light hair.

"When someone says hello I expect them to answer me." The man with dark hair said.

Daniel sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to acknowledge these men. "Hey."

The man with dark hair gave him a strange look, but continued to engage in conversation. "I am Damien Sandow," he gestured to the man behind him "and this is my company."

"Rhodes, Cody Rhodes, and you are?" the man, Rhodes, asked Daniel.

Daniel glared up at him. "Why do you care?"

Rhodes shrugged. "Just trying to start a conversation."

Daniel snorted a little and began to walk faster. "Well maybe I don't want to talk to you."

Rhodes and Sandow glanced at each other with a look that said "Is this guy for real?" before Sandow laughed slightly. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't? I have a feeling you don't really socialize that much, do you young man?"

Daniel really wanted these guys to leave him alone. Normally giving people the cold shoulder worked but apparently these guys were too stupid to get his message. So, he figured that might as well humor them for a little while. "I'm Bryan, Daniel."

Daniel didn't remember what his last name used to be, so he gave himself one so that he could fill out a form for a job or an inn. Plus he thought that 'Daniel Bryan' sounded catchy, plus it was easy to remember. For some reason this seemed to spark an interest in Sandow's and Rhodes' eyes.

"Daniel…I think I've heard that name before. Have you Cody?" Sandow asked his partner.

Rhodes thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "In fact I think I have! It was the name of one of the poor children that went missing in the attack of the Dragon Hunters on that little village!"

Daniel froze stopping in his tracks. Sandow stopped the horse as well, them both looking down at Daniel with a smug look on their faces. Daniel felt his skin begin to heat up as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Slowly, he turned to Sandow and Rhodes and looked right at them, his eyes having a dangerous glow to them.

"What do you want?" He said in a low voice.

Sandow tried to act innocent, but it obviously wasn't sincere. "Oh nothing, I and my partner are just curious."

Daniel directed his glare on Sandow, as if trying to melt him with his eyes. "Curiosity can easily turn into stupidity, _Sandow_."

He glanced at Rhodes and saw him reaching for something on the other side of the horse. His instincts kicked in and he slid under the horse and grabbed Rhodes' wrist, which was clutching a dagger. Of course, they were Dragon Hunters! Daniel's hand heated up and he burned Rhodes' wrist, causing said man to scream out in pain a drop the dagger. Before Sandow could react Daniel grabbed his shirt forcing him down to his level and he punched him hard in the face. Daniel turned to run and bolt into the woods when he felt something sharp pierce his right shoulder. He bit his tongue trying desperately not to cry out and turned around to see Rhodes with a cross bow.

"_Shit!"_ Daniel screamed in his head as he once again turned and bolted into the woods ripping the arrow out of his shoulder. Sandow quickly recovered from Daniel's blow and he jumped off the horse and chased after Daniel. An arrow whizzed by Daniel's head causing him to stumble a little, the pain from the wound in his shoulder getting worse. He saw a small clearing in the trees and went for it, hoping that there would be something there that could possibly help him escape. Just his luck, the clearing was a slanted ridge looking over a small river. Daniel jumped down and slid down the ridge as fast as he could without falling. It didn't take him too long to get to the bank of the river. When he looked back he saw the Dragon Hunters at the top of the ridge, hesitating. Daniel took that opportunity to shoot fire at the grass on the top of the ridge. The dry grass lit on fire causing the Dragon Hunters to jump back. Seeing how Dragon Hunters weren't dragons, they weren't fire proof. Daniel hoped that it scared them off and he began running down the river bank, trying to get away. He heard something else whiz past his head making him skid to a stop. He looked back and saw that Rhodes had climbed up in a tree and had a pipe in his hands. Daniel looked at what had been fired at him and gasped. Buried partly in the mud was a long, purple dart. These darts were special and hard to get because they had water venom, the one poison that can kill a full grown dragon. Daniel didn't know what to do. If he ran that would require turning his back on Rhodes and increase the risk of being shot. He could swim across the river, but that would render him vulnerable without his fire abilities. Another dart whizzed past his head causing him to bolt forward as fast as he could. When he glanced back he could see Rhodes jumping through the trees trying to get a good shot. Daniel had a lot of stamina, but his injury was slowly wearing him down. As he ran along the river bank the water became more rapid, the sign that there was going to be a water-fall up ahead. Which was great….Daniel was running strait into a dead end. Daniel tried to think of every possible way he could escape without having to take a swim or jumping off the water-fall. Unfortunately there was none. As he got closer to the water fall he could have sworn he saw something black dart across the sky. Then again, he must have been hallucinating from the blood he was loosing. In the distance he saw mist and water signaling the drop of the water-fall. He skidded to a stop just in time to meet the edge of the cliff. Daniel stared downwards, it was a long way down and he was wondering if he would survive if he jumped. Then he felt something sharp pierce his neck. He cried out in pain in pain and ripped out the dart that had got him. He stared at the offensive thing with wide eyes before dropping it, his body suddenly becoming weak. His vision began to blur, but he tried his best to stay conscious. He looked up at Rhodes, who was standing in the trees with a triumphant look on his face. Daniel glared at him and stumbled back a little, his foot grazing the edge of the cliff. Well, if Daniel was going to die it sure as hell wouldn't be by a Dragon Hunter. Daniel stepped back so the he was on the very edge of the cliff. Rhodes' face lost its smugness and became mixed with shock and worry. Daniel glared at him one more time before completely stepping off the cliff, falling towards the water. As he fell Daniel wondered if he should try to brace for the impact, but decided against it. Even if he did, he would soon die after from the poison. He heard some yelling over the wind, must have been the Dragon Hunters realizing that they had lost their prize. It seemed like he was falling for hours, but it was really only a few seconds. He hit the water with more of a thud than a splash. Daniel only held his breath by instinct, but he didn't even try to swim back up to the surface. He knew that it would take a miracle to get him out of this and that he should just accept his death. So, he closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep, but he still held his breath. All of the sudden he felt someone grab his wrist. His eyes snapped open and above him floating in the water was a large man. He couldn't really make out what this man looked like but he was wearing dark clothing. The man wasted no time in pulling them both to the surface. They broke out of the water gasping. Daniel, being deprived of oxygen for too long, fell limp in the man's arms. The man tightened his hold on Daniel and dragged both of them to shore. As soon as the man first felt his feet hit land he picked Daniel up and ran out. Gently, he laid him down on the ground. He said something, but Daniel couldn't make it out. Daniel was barely able to see the man's face before darkness over-took his vision.

**HE'S NOT DEAD IF HE WAS THERE WOULD BE NO POINT TO THE STORY! So we finally jump to the story! Now I apologize to any Rhodes Scholars fans out there, I just thought it would be funny if they were the dragon hunters. But it works…..right? I hope so; I put a lot of thought into it! Now I am LOVING sketching out the chapters before I type them! It gives me something to do during Honors English! Its weird…..Honors English is SO much easier than regular English….same way for Global Honors. It pays to be smart! Now a heads up I'll be spending Thanksgiving vacation with my mom and if you follow me you know why I won't be able to update but for those of that are new my mom does not have a computer. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi **

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	3. Maids and Kings can be Dangerous things

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! LET'S GET THIS CHPPIE GOING! Now I'll have to warn you there won't be a lot of action from this point on to another point, this being mainly a love story. Now I know what I'm doing and it's AWESOME! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Maids and Kings can be Dangerous things

Daniel found himself slipping in and out of consciousness. The first time he woke up he had to force his eyes to stay open, but he was able to keep them open long enough to take in his surroundings. He was in a large dark room that had a red carpet and several darkened shelves and dressers. He had looked over to his right and saw a young girl, her features unreadable at the time, in what looked like a maid's uniform. She was sitting in a stool next to what he assumed to be the bed that he was resting in. That was all he could see before he lost consciousness.

The second time he was able to wake up his vision was less clouded and he was able to better take in his surroundings. Just as he saw before he was in dark room decorated with the color red. He was able to verify that he was indeed on a bed with red silken sheets covering him. The maid was no longer sitting next to him, but instead she was talking to someone in the doorway of the room, which was to his left side. The man she was talking to was very big. He had long black hair and was wearing black robes with a...red mask? Daniel thought he must have been hallucinating again. He tried to sit up and before he collapsed back down onto the bed and losing consciousness he saw the young girl and the man look at him.

Finally, the third time he was able to completely regain consciousness. Judging by the feel of fabric he was shirtless, but his entire shoulder was wrapped in bandages. He bolted up in the bed only to feel a sharp pain go through his shoulders. The young girl, who was once again sitting next to the bed, hurried to his aid and gently pushed him back down.

"You shouldn't stress yourself sir, it will only make the injury worse." She said in a caring voice.

Daniel rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. This girl looked to be about 16 or 17. She had long white hair that was tied back in a ponytail, her skin was fairly pale, and she had big grey eyes. She also had….cat ears? She had two white cat ears on the top of her head and a fluffy white tail. Now that he looked closer, her eyes were also very cat-like. Despite the cat ears on her head she still had regular ears on the sides of her head. Weird...

"Who...who are you?" Daniel asked just above a whisper, his throat feeling incredibly dry.

The girl smiled and walked over to a cart that was on the other side of the room. She filled a glass cup with water and walked back over to Daniel, holding the cup out to him. Carefully so that he wouldn't drop it, Daniel took the glass and eagerly drank the water.

"My name is Mary, I'm a member of the cat race and I've been assigned to be your maid." She waited until he finished his water to continue. "His highness will want to know the name of the man he has rescued."

Daniel stared at Mary for a few moments, wondering if it was smart to tell her his name. She didn't seem like the type who would hurt someone, plus whoever rescued him wanted to know so it wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

"Daniel." That was all he said.

Mary smiled at him. "Daniel, what a nice name...you must be hungry!" She rushed over to the cart on the other side of the room. "Um...what would you like?"

Daniel looked past her at the food on the cart. Whoever had fixed these meals must be a master chef; he had only seen trays like that in books! Still….he didn't want to accept extreme luxury. His eyes wandered to a bowl of fruit.

"Some fruit would be fine, thank you."

Quickly, Mary made a plate of all different kinds of fruit. There were apples, oranges, red grapes, green grapes, and many more he couldn't name. Even the simple plate of fruit still looked extravagant. Mary brought it over to him and paused, as if unsure of what to do.

"Um, pardon me for asking but...are you going to need any help?" She asked timidly.

Daniel stared at her, having half a mind to scream at her. Why on earth would she think that he needed help? He was capable of taking care of himself! Then again, she was a maid. The people she serves probably can't even brush their own teeth. So Daniel just shook his head. Mary, almost seeming relieved, handed Daniel the plate.

"You know you're lucky...if his highness had found you any later he wouldn't have been able to save you." Mary said.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"The venom...by the time his highness found you it hadn't taken full affect so he was able to save you. Do you not remember?"

Daniel shook his head.

Mary giggles a little. "Oh, I guess I should've guessed that. After all if something like that happened to me and I remembered I wouldn't be able to stop flushing!"

"Wait…..how did he, I'm assuming it's a he who saved me, stop the venom from killing me?"

Mary stared at him with a light tint of pink on her face as if she was a little embarrassed to say it. "Well...it's an older method but…in order for a dragon to stop the venom from taking full affect in his body he has to raise his temperature so that his blood would boil and render the venom useless. You were wet so his highness had to resort to...other methods of getting you to heat up, and a fire would take too long so..."

At first Daniel was unsure of what she was implying. But his mind wandered to a story about how these two guys got stuck in a blizzard and in order to heat their bodies up they to...to...Daniel's face turned a dark pink and he looked as if he was about to die right then and there of the embarrassment. Mary saw that he might have gotten the wrong idea.

"No he didn't do _that_! His highness is not that kind of man! He just shared his body heat with you by..."

"By WHAT?" Daniel asked, wanting an explanation.

Mary hesitated at first, wondering if her answer would be better or worse. Well….it certainly wasn't as vulgar as Daniel was thinking. "By...by kissing you...that's all he did though so please don't worry!"

Daniel blushed even more and put a hand over his mouth. He needed to find whoever that bastard was and kick his ass! So, despite the pain in his shoulder, Daniel jumped out of the bed and stomped towards the door. Mary threw herself at him and tried to pull him back, but his fighting made it more difficult.

"SIR YOU SHOULDN'T STRAIN YOUR INJURY!" she yelled, trying to reason with Daniel.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T SPEAK SO LOWLY OF HIS HIGHNESS!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS GUY IS BUT I KNOW THAT HE _STOLE _MY FIRST KISS AND HE'S GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!"

"SIR PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

"DO WHAT?"

Before Daniel could say 'what the hell this isn't Twilight' Mary bit into the side of his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Five minutes later, Daniel woke up and he was once again in his bed. Mary was standing next to him worrying like hell, but when she saw that he was awake she let out a long breath.

"I am _so _sorry I had to do that Mr. Daniel sir, I couldn't think of anything else to do!"

Daniel slowly sat up rubbing his neck. "What the hell was that?"

Mary gulped a little followed by a nervous laugh. "Sorry...my people have special saliva so that when we bite something it gets knocked out for a few minutes."

Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Well cat people are notorious hunters..."

Mary nodded. "Yes we are, and to prevent that from happening again I suggest that you stay in bed until you are able to walk without straining your injury."

"Yeah whatever." Something occurred to Daniel. "Hey...you keep on saying something like 'his highness' or some shit like that. Who are you talking about?"

Mary smiled a little. "Why the master of the castle of course, my employer!"

"And who would that be?"

Mary stared at him as if the answer was obvious. "Why King Kane of course, why do ask?"

Daniel visibly froze, had he heard her right? "Um...excuse me?"

Mary tilted her head. "I...don't think I couldn't have been any clearer, it was quite hectic when you arrived..."

Daniel didn't hear anymore of what Mary was saying. The _king_, Kane, had somehow found by that water fall, jumped in to save him from drowning, and he...he...Daniel's blush returned as realization sunk in. He had been _kissed _by the _king._ Half of him was shaking from excitement and the other half was shaking from the 'WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?' thought running through his brain. So wait...then was that guy he saw the king? He had never seen King Kane before...but he had certainly heard of him and knew about him and his brother Undertaker. He _really _needed to get out of here! If he had any chance of escaping he had to get rid of Miss. Holy-Crap-She-Sure-Can-Pounce.

"Um..."

Mary looked up at him, her ears perking up a little as well.

"I was wondering if...you could find something for me to possibly read. Seeing how I'm going to be stuck in this bed for a while I might as well get started."

"Oh no problem Mr. Daniel, sir." Mary got up and smoothed down her skirt. "What would you like?"

Daniel shrugged. "Anything would be fine."

Mary nodded and quickly left, leaving him alone. Now was his chance. Slowly, he got up out of the bed. His body ached and his shoulder hurt like hell but he didn't care. Now he needed some kind of shirt so that when he got out of this place he wouldn't be vulnerable. He saw a closet on the other side of the room and decided to look through it. Just his luck, there was a red and white coat that would go to just about his hip. It wasn't much, but it was better nothing. Daniel pulled it on, his skin itching a little at the touch of the fabric, and went to the door. He checked to make sure there was no one in the hallway before sprinting out. As he ran through the halls he tried to find some secret way out (don't all castles have that?), but if they were any there they were well hidden. Within five minutes Daniel was already exhausted, most likely from the strain on his body. After running through what seemed like a labyrinth of hallways he found his way to what looked like a large corridor with two large wooden doors. Those must have been the way out. But was going out the front door really the smartest thing? In the distance Daniel heard bustling and voices so, in a slight panic, he climbed one of the pillars and hid behind one of chandeliers on the ceiling. Curious to what was going on, Daniel peaked out from behind a curtain that was on the ceiling to see what was going on. Dozens of servants were rushing into the corridor with towels and other things. All of the sudden the two big doors opened just enough for one man to get through. Daniel had to stop himself from squeaking at who it was. It was a tall man with long black hair dressed in a black long coat that had no sleeves and separated at the hips with red stitching. Underneath the coat were what looked like tight black pants with red stitching. He had black boots, a single leather glove, and a...red mask? How weird...The man was soaking wet from the storm (how come Daniel hadn't noticed it was storming?) and seemed to have an angry edge to his mood. Quickly the servants handed him towels (which was all he took) and were calling him 'Highness' and 'Sire' and 'My King'. Daniel was about to just bunker down and just wait until they all left but something caught his attention.

"So how did the search so sire?" A servant (Daniel didn't know this person and didn't care) asked.

The large man, assumingly the King, Kane, grunted and brushed right past the servant. "The bastards used the storm as cover to get away, but I know who they are."

"Who, sir?"

The atmosphere around Kane seemed to darken making a chill go down Daniel's spine. "Those goddamn Rhodes Scholars, Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes!"

All the servants that were present seemed to freeze for a moment, but continued their work a little more hastily. The servant who was speaking to Kane gulped. "R-Rhodes Scholars?"

Kane simply nodded.

The servant and Kane continued their conversation down the hall and it was out of range for Daniel to hear. Rhodes Scholars...Daniel had never heard of those people. Then again, he didn't know any Dragon Hunters' names, let alone that they had group names. Daniel allowed himself little time to ponder before climbing across the ceiling to the other side of the room. He attempted to climb down but there were too many servants. He couldn't wait for the room to clear out because the wound in his shoulder was beginning to hurt so much that it threatened his arm to force it to loose its grip. Quickly he scanned the room for a way out. The only one that seemed the most promising was the hall that the King and servant exited through, its doors carelessly left slightly open. Daniel, deciding that would be his best bet, and went for it. Carefully, he crawled across the ceiling once again and dropped down in front of the doors. Before anyone could spot him he quickly slipped in the doors and quietly shut them behind him. He was now in what looked like another simple hallway with a fork at the end of it. Well, here we go again. Daniel ran down the hall and decided to go left, but when he turned he bumped into something very large and _very _tough. The impact caused him to stumble backwards onto his back. At first he was a little dazed, but once he shook his head he saw what, or _who_, he had run into. Standing in front of him was the one and only Kane, with Mary behind him with her hands covering her mouth, her cat-like eyes wide, and her white cat ears strait up and her tail twitching a little. Daniel mentally kicked himself; of course Mary would go looking for him! The minute she saw that he was gone she must of tracked his scent to find him!

Kane stared down at him for a moment before speaking. "I found him."

Daniel didn't have much time to be confused over the simplicity of the comment before Mary rushed past Kane and helped Daniel up. "Daniel I told you that you shouldn't strain your injury!" She then turned to Kane and bowed. "Forgive me Kane; I didn't know that he was going to sneak out! I thought he was still dazed from my bite to walk!"

Kane reached out a hand towards Mary. At first Daniel thought that Kane would hit her, but he did something else. Instead, he patted her head (making sure to avoid touching her ears). "It's alright, you couldn't have known. Besides…you're still young and still adapting to our nature."

Mary nodded and stepped back a little bowing once again. "Thank you, sir."

Kane nodded to her and once again looked at Daniel. "I'm surprised you were able to elude Mary for this long, she's one of my best trackers."

Daniel didn't know what to say. He thought that this guy Kane was going to yell at him for trying to escape, but Kane actually seemed very calm at the moment. "Uh...yeah well...it wasn't that long."

Kane shrugged. "That doesn't really matter. Let me guess, you were trying to escape but you couldn't find a discreet way out?"

Daniel nodded, knowing that he was caught he knew that fighting it wouldn't do any good for him.

"I thought so. Well, I hate to burst your bubble but you won't be allowed to leave until you fully recover."

"I under-...wait WHAT?" Daniel said.

Kane nodded. "You heard me; you won't be allowed to leave until you fully recover from the arrow wound and venom."

"But I'm FINE!"

Kane leaned forward a little, causing Daniel to back up a little. "Oh really?"

Daniel gulped a little, but he didn't want to admit that he was intimidated by Kane. "Y-Yes, really!"

Kane snorted a little and back up once again. "If you're fine, then how come you ran into me? If you were _fine _you would have heard me coming, and while I am big with me just standing here wouldn't have knocked you back on your ass if you were _fine._"

Although Daniel wouldn't admit it out loud, Kane had a point. He's a lot weaker than he normally would be. If he left now he would be easy prey for Dragon Hunters, and there was no way in hell that he would let those monsters have the upper hand. Besides...it would only be for a little while. It would be like him stopping in a village, and eventually he would be able to move on. But still...he didn't want to feel so helpless. Then again he didn't have much of a choice did he?

Daniel sighed. "Fine, I'll stay, but _only _until I fully recover. But once I get the OK I'm out of here!" Daniel glared at Kane.

Kane glared back at Daniel. "Fine."

And with that Kane turned and walked away, disappearing down the maze-like hallways. Mary was staring at Daniel for a little while, and then she stared down the hall to where Kane had left. It may not seem like it, but Mary has known Kane for quite some time and they were pretty good friends. Mary had never seen Kane act quite like this before. Now cats have a sixth sense, which is something you can only understand if you have it. Right now, her sixth sense was telling her that something was going to happen, something _big_. What exactly would happen she wasn't sure of, but it would definitely involve Daniel and Kane.

"Um...I should get back to your room." Mary said quietly.

Daniel just grunted and began walking down the hall, completely going the wrong way. Mary sighed and laughed a little.

"_Well..." _she thought. _"...it will definitely get more eventful around here."_

She ran down the hall after Daniel so that she could direct him the right way.

**AND CHAPPIE 2 IS FINITO! I am SO SORRY that took so long. I was at my mom's house and she doesn't have a computer. Oh, I've been thinking about doing Vlogs on YouTube about the progress I've been making. In fact I think I'll do it after I post this! Again maybe…..but if I do and you want to see them my username is ladyknights104, just like it is here! Now the whole thing with "he stole my first kiss" is that in anime first kisses are a big deal, and my writing tends to be anime influenced. But that's not a bad thing, right? Also with Daniel climbing on the ceiling...that was a 'last-minute' add because I think Daniel Bryan is a ninja. Reviews are love! **

**Love and yaoi **

_**~ladyknights104**_


	4. Maid Playing Match-Maker

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOW ARE YOU? *stops before I break out into song* Ahem…..I'm back~! Did you miss me? I already ordered ALL my Christmas gifts for my friends and wee little sister. Last night I had the weirdest dream…..somehow I switched bodies with Sheamus and I had to fight Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship O_O. I won by using awesome karate skills that I see in anime XD. Alright enough with this clucking LETS GET TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Maid playing Match-Maker

Just as he had been told, Daniel had stayed in bed for the last few days, and it was as boring as hell. Mary would constantly be by his side attending to his every need and whenever she had to step out she would say

"_Please don't make me have to bite you again."_

It still sent chills down his spine. Right now Mary was just sitting next to him knitting something (he didn't know what and didn't really care). He supposed it wouldn't hurt to strike up a conversation, would it? Mary was generally a nice person, plus talking might help pass the time.

"Hey...Mary?"

Mary looked up from her needle work at Daniel.

"Um...I was wondering..."

"What is it Daniel?" Mary said, her head tilting to the side. Cats are generally curious.

"I was wondering...what happened when Kane first brought me here?"

Mary stared at him for a moment, and then giggled. "Well...it was pretty hectic. But it was also something to wake us all up; things had been pretty boring around the castle lately."

"Really, wouldn't you be busy with all your chores?" Daniel asked.

Mary laughed. "Well of course! But let's face it, chores are pretty boring, plus we do them everyday so it's nothing new to us."

"Oh..."

Mary nodded. "Yep...pretty boring, I was actually thinking of taking that day off. I'm glad I didn't." She winked an eye at him, for some reason he found it a little odd.

"Even so..." she continued "...it was also pretty scary. I was _right there _when he carried you in. He was so worried...but he was also angry. Not at you, the Dragon Hunters Rhodes Scholars. He had already neutralized the poison to the best of his ability so our medical staff had to take it from there. I was actually serving coffee to him when someone from the medical staff told us that they were finished, but you were still unconscious. It scared him half to death. He then asked me to look after you. I was honored that he would choose such an important task...but I was also afraid." She clutched her needlework. "I had never been given an important job by the others...because I'm so young."

"How old are you?" Daniel asked. She looked really young, but looks can be deceiving.

"I recently turned 17...Kane is so kind, he always gives me my birthday off." She smiled sadly at him before continuing. "You were out for a few days...you woke up a few times but you would fall asleep just like that. Kane was so worried he actually came to visit you once. When he was going to leave you woke for a second...that just made him stay longer." She laughed a little. "And when you ran off...hehehe, you should have seen his face. It wasn't really shocked, but if you looked in his eyes you could see what he was thinking."

Daniel let that all sink in. He didn't know that Kane had cared that much...no one had ever showed that much kindness to Daniel when he was on his own. It almost seemed like a paradox. Daniel told himself that he shouldn't let it get to him, but still...he felt this weird fluttering in his chest that made him blush. Mary saw the blush and was about to ask but there was a knock on the door. Mary put down her knitting work and answered the door only to gasp and step back. "Kane...!"

Daniel whipped his head towards the door and saw Kane at the door. Daniel hoped that his face didn't heat up more but much to his dismay his blush turned to a deeper shade of red. Kane stepped in and turned to Mary.

"I want to talk to him for a few minutes." Kane said, obviously talking about Daniel.

At first Mary stared at Kane but quickly she bowed and stepped out. Kane didn't even bother to close the door for privacy as he sat down next to Daniel on the stool. Daniel tried his best to avoid eye contact with Kane. Daniel found this meeting a little awkward seeing how Kane had kissed him. Sure it was to save his life...but still. It was his _first _kiss. As much as he wanted to give Kane a piece of his mind, he didn't have the bravery to talk right now (for what reason is a mystery still to this day).

"Hey..."

Daniel winced a little most likely thinking "Shit!' and looked at Kane. They stared at each other for a little while to the point where Daniel could _feel _the awkward.

"I just want to ask you some questions, is that ok?"

Daniel nodded, _really _wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Your name is Daniel...right?"

Daniel nodded.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Bryan."

"So...Daniel Bryan, where are you from?"

Daniel paused for a moment. He was born in a small village out on the outer ring of the kingdom, but other than that he wasn't really from anywhere. "I've traveled all my life."

At first Kane stared at him with a little confusion, but then decided not to question it. There were some families that did that. "Do you know where your family is?"

"Don't have one."

"Any friends?"

"Nope."

"Come on you got to know at least one person!"

Daniel glared at him. "I travel alone; I don't have any friends or family."

That seemed very unlikely, but it also seemed like Daniel wasn't lying. "Why did those dragon hunters attack you?"

Daniel remained silent and turned away from Kane.

"Do you not remember?"

Daniel didn't say anything. This annoyed Kane a little.

"Look, I'm trying to help you but if you keep blowing me off we won't get anywhere!"

Daniel looked at Kane, glaring. "Well maybe I don't _want _your help! Did that ever occur to you?"

Kane simply stared at Daniel. Honestly he didn't know what to think of that. Sure dragons tend to strive to be independent but they also knew that you can't survive on your own. Daniel's attitude was also starting to get to Kane. After all, he _saved _his fucking _life_. He should be grateful! Kane could have just passed him instead of turning around and jumping into a lake to drag out his near-dead body! Daniel must have some sort of head injury. "Look...even if you didn't want my help you just can't stay in here forever."

Kane got up rather quickly and turned to leave, but paused for a moment. "You know...I never said you were restricted to just here. You're welcome to explore the castle...and eat meals in the dining hall."

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked away from Kane's large form. "Yeah, I'll pass."

Kane thought it wouldn't affect him, but he still felt a tiny twinge of...something in his chest. He really couldn't describe it, and he was afraid to. So he quickly left, leaving an awestruck Mary in the hall. She walked back into the room slowly, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Daniel looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you all dumb folded?" he asked.

Mary closed her mouth and stared at Daniel with wide eyes, then at the door, and then back at Daniel. "Y...You don't realize what just happened, do you?"

Daniel stared at her confused for a moment. He obviously knew what happened, but did she? "Uh...what happened?" he asked, mainly out of curiosity.

Mary blushed, so Daniel knew what was coming was going to be weird. "I...I think Kane just asked you to...dinner."

Daniel wanted to laugh. That's what she was obsessing over? A _dinner _invitation? This girl _really _over thinks things too much. "So?"

She stared at him once again thinking _"Oh my goodness he doesn't get it?" _Then again he was a guy...a guy who doesn't know Kane. These kinds of thing tend to fly right over their heads. Getting a little serious, she walked over and leaned towards Daniel so that no one else would hear. "Dude...he just _asked _you _out_!"

Daniel let that process in his head for a little while before a bright red blush appeared on his face once again. "No...no he wasn't doing that...you're just over thinking things."

For some reason Daniel found it hard to look Mary directly in the eyes, so he went with her braid that was draped over her shoulder. Mary stared at him long and hard for a little while before sighing and backing up. "Fine, you're right. I'm just over thinking things."

With that she sat back down in her chair and began knitting once again.

"_He really doesn't get it does he?" _Mary thought as she knitted. _"Well...he is a guy. Plus judging from I've heard about him (and what he won't tell me) he's never really experienced romance..." _

She paused for a moment before hitting her forehead with her hand (getting a suspicious look from Daniel).

"_Why did I just say romance? Not everything is a novel Mary! Get a grip! But still...it would be nice for Kane to actually have someone to talk to...other than me of course. Then again I'm more like a little sister or a lost kitten (haha, very funny) to him. He really needs a friend..." _

An idea struck her and she stood up abruptly. "THAT'S IT!" and she raced out of the room.

Daniel looked wide-eyed at the door, not knowing what the hell just happened. Cat-people are weird….

"_I'll be like a fairy godmother in a book!" _Mary thought as she ran through the halls towards the servant's quarters.

"_They both need someone to be there for them, and it can't just be me! It has to be someone they can bond with! Yes…this'll be the perfect project!"_

She skidded to a stop in front of her room and rushed in. Quickly she rummaged through her dresser until she found what she was looking for. "GOT IT!"

She held the objects up in the air triumphantly. It her hands were a black leather journal that she's had since she was little and a book titled "How to write a Romance Novel".

"_Romance and friendship aren't that different, with friends you just don't kiss and have sex, so I should be able to use this."_

She opened the book and skimmed through the table of contents. "Dysfunctional romance...dysfunctional romance...dysfunction-HA! Found it!"

She turned to the page and the chapter was titled "How to write a Dysfunctional Romance".

"_How to write a dysfunctional romance, part 1...normally the two characters are forced together in the beginning of the story and hate each other for it._ Isn't it always like that? _But over time a serious of fortunate or un-fortunate events will bring them together. During these events they will not be aware of their latent feelings, but others will. In other words, they'll be oblivious even though it's obvious. _Well DUUUH! Everyone knows that! _At a later point in the story an unfortunate event (ex; the death of a loved one, separation, physical harm to the other partner) they'll realize their feelings for each other._ Hmm..."

Mary put the book down and opened her journal.

_Entry #156_

_I've decided that in order to help Kane with his whatever-you-want-to-call-it streak I'm going to set him up with our guest Daniel. Not in a romantic way, but just help them, ah, open up to each other. Now right now there is a vague chemistry between them (more so on Kane's half) and this is the kind of chemistry you'll see in a romantic comedy. I don't know where this will take us, but hopefully to victory!_

And with that she closed her journal and clutching the books to her side she hurried back to Daniel's room, God forbid that he ran off again.

**YEAH YEAH THE MAID IS PLAYING MATCH-MAKER DON'T JUDGE ME! Now my friend gets out of track soon and I'll be going to her house so I better wrap this up quickly if I want to edit later. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi **

_**~ladyknights104** _


	5. Painful Realizations

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! Seriously…Anyways I'd like to thank all who has been patient with me so far and have read (I'm talking to you lil' wolverine) this story. Lately I've been obsessed with the song E? A, Sou. I think it's from the game Ib but I'm unsure. Anyways it's a really good song so I'll probably break out singing and dancing like in "Dancing in the Rain" a few times so bear with me. SAA DONNA UNMEI ERABU NO AITSU TO WATASHI DOCHIRA GA KASTSU NO…hehehe…..ON WITH THE SHOW! *hides in the corner with a laptop***

Chapter 4: Painful Realizations

It had been a while since Daniel first arrived at the castle and he was feeling much better, which also meant he still wanted to get the hell out of there. He would always insist that he was well enough to leave but Mary would always shake her head and tell him that he had to stay until she was told otherwise. There was nothing getting past that cat-girl. Now Daniel was well enough to walk without any pain, but he didn't go anywhere. He would just aimlessly walk around his room while Mary sat on her stool and watched him while writing in some book. Daniel figured that it was just some diary, don't all girls have diaries? Plus when he tried to peak at what she was writing she held it close to her chest and her ears folded back as she hissed at him. She apologized for her behavior but she had been writing down personal thoughts that she didn't want anyone else to see. Daniel could respect that; he probably wouldn't want anyone snooping around in his head listening to what he was thinking about. Now that Daniel wouldn't have to stay in bed all day Mary brought him some new cloths. He wore the same jacket he had tried to escape in (because Mary said it just looked too good on him), a regular red shirt, a pair of denim pants*, and these weird red and white boots that went up to knees. It was a lot of red, but he didn't mind that much, after all cloths were cloths. As long as they weren't made from a dead animal he was fine with it. Mary's reason behind putting him in red was because she thought that it looked nice on him (plus when he blushes it matches his cloths, but you didn't hear that from me *wink*). Today was a pretty boring day though. Normally Mary would tell things that Daniel didn't know, like the reason why Kane is king instead of his older brother, Undertaker. Actually Undertaker advocated the throne so that he could travel the world freely*. But now it seemed like they were fresh out. Daniel was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling while Mary sat next to him in her stool knitting once again (as it turns out she only does that when she's bored). Daniel glanced at Mary to see that she was looking at him as if she were thinking of something.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Mary pursed her lips, debating if she should speak up or not. Eventually she sighed and put down her needle work. "Look Daniel...staying cooped up in here won't help your condition, and going out won't mean that Kane won whatever dispute you think you had."

She paused waiting to see if he had anything to say, but Daniel continued to stare at her so she continued.

"Besides...it's a pretty big castle and Kane is having a meeting with someone from the Elven Kingdom so there's a pretty good chance that you won't even see each other."

Daniel thought about that for a moment. He had wanted to walk around the castle because frankly just staying in this room all the damn time was making him want to rip his hair out. Plus if he wasn't going to even see Kane he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness. It was a pretty sweet deal if I don't say so myself.

Daniel sighed and shrugged. "I suppose a little walk wouldn't hurt."

Mary smiled and jumped up from her stool. "I'm sure you want some alone time so I'll leave you be. Besides, if you try to escape well...you know what'll happened."

She smiled again and giggled slightly, causing a chill to run down Daniel's spine. While Mary was a lovely girl, half the time it seemed like she was plotting death and destruction.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Uh...yeah...I'll do that."

Mary bowed quickly before walking out of the room leaving Daniel alone. Now Daniel did think about escaping but one bite from a crazy cat-maid was enough thank you very much. Well, he might as well get going. He walked out of his room and looked around. Surprisingly, it seemed that Mary had made herself scarce. She was probably off doing...well, something. He couldn't blame her for rushing away though...spending day and night watching him must get pretty boring. Plus there were things she probably had to do, like chores and such. Now that Daniel was able to walk down the halls without looking over his shoulder all the damn time like he had been doing when he tried to escape he was able to better appreciate the inner-architecture. The main colors of the castle were red and black, like his room, but it looked pretty well-done. He figured that he would get lost but Mary would probably find him so he just let himself wander aimlessly. He passed servants a couple times but they either didn't see him from being too busy or they just ignored him. While he had been walking two maids had been having a conversation saying something like "Did you see him in the counsel room?" and "He's so dreamy!" but Daniel hadn't been listening so he wasn't really sure what or who they were talking about and didn't really care, probably some other servant-boy. After several minutes of just walking he came across this large door. At first he was just going to brush it off but he heard voices in it.

"Hun-...attack...safety..." was all that he was able to hear, but he could tell that it was Kane's voice.

The curious side getting to him Daniel stopped outside the door. He crouched down and pressed his ear against the door.

"I know of the Hunting Clan's threat. One of my own warriors had a run in with them when he was yay-high; poor fella lost his parents in that raid."

Daniel didn't recognize this voice, but it had a strange accent to it. Whoever this guy was he sounded like he was from the northern part of the Elven Kingdom.

"Yeah, one of my maids, Mary, lost her parents to the Cat Hunters. Poor kid...she was so young when me and my brother found her." Kane said.

Wait...Mary lost her parents to Cat Hunters? Then again...she did seem to be empathetic with Daniel...plus she didn't bug him about his past. Was that because she knew how he felt?

"How many kids have been orphaned because of these people?" The foreign voice asked with almost a saddened tone to it.

"I have no idea...one of the worst attacks I've ever seen was on that village on the outskirts of the kingdom. No one survived that one..."

Daniel froze. The attack he was talking about was the one that was on _his _village. He knew that because when he traveled he would hear other people talk about it. There had been no survivors? He knew his mother didn't survive but he had hoped that his father or his old friends had survived. Apparently it wasn't so.

"I remember the body count that day..." Kane continued "...my family had gone out to oversee the damage. Apparently it was a coordinated attack because the hunters were only after one person, but he was never found."

What? Was Kane talking about...him? Daniel had escaped that day so of course they never found him so...did they assume that he was dead?

"The reason they were after him was because he was part of a rare species of dragons for their power. But if it was his power they could have just captured his parents but they were both dead so we knew it had to be something else. We interrogated the Hunters we had captured but they wouldn't budge, so they were executed." Kane paused for a moment. "He was just a kid...the person they were after...and they went and did that. It was assumed that he was either captured or killed and-"

Daniel didn't hear the rest of what Kane had said because he turned and ran away. The reason his village was attacked was because of him! The reason his parents were dead was because of him! His friends...his teachers...everyone in his village were dead was because of him! If it weren't for him so many people would still be alive! Tears began to sting Daniel's eyes and this time he didn't stop them. But still...he didn't want anyone to see him cry, _especially _Kane or Mary. He needed to find somewhere where he could collect himself without anyone bothering him. He came across a large room, the dining hall. With tears beginning to streak his face Daniel slid under the table cloth and rolled up in a ball under the table. He buried his face in his knees and let himself cry. He made sure not to make noise but every now and then a choked sob would escape his throat. He figured that he would kick himself later for crying like this, but at the time he didn't care. Plus he wasn't crying for himself, he was cry for all those who died because of him. He regretted it all; he even began to regret his existence. If he had never been born then none of this would have happened and he wouldn't be feeling this pain. He thought this was selfish of him, but he wanted someone to hold him, to help him, and to tell him that everything was going to be ok...like his mother had done all those years ago.

_A few hours later…_

"Well I appreciate you coming out here Sheamus." Kane said shaking the elf king's hand.

"It's alright; you and I both know that the issue with the Hunters is a big issue." Kind Sheamus said. "Besides I should probably be thanking you for letting me and my warriors stay here. Where are they anyways?"

"Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara? I had my servants escort them to their chambers for the night."

Sheamus smiled and nodded. "Thanks a lot fella, I should probably rest up too."

Kane nodded as well. "You had a long journey; do you want someone to escort you?"

Sheamus shook his head. "I should be fine by myself. Again thanks fella, we owe you one."

And with that the red-headed elf left the counsel room. Kane sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had called King Sheamus there after he found Daniel in that lake to discuss a fight against the Hunters. Luckily for him Sheamus loved a good fight so he had his back. Kane left the counsel room and headed towards the dinning hall. Servants only went in there to serve meals so it was a place where he could clear his head. When Kane arrived at the dinning hall he noticed that the door was open a little. That's weird...no one ever goes in there at this hour. Was someone cleaning? Slowly Kane opened the door saw no one. Still...something seemed off. Kane stepped inside and heard a small noise. He couldn't identify exactly what it was...but it came from underneath the table. Kane knelt down and lifted the table cloth up so he could see who it was, and when he did he was shocked. Underneath the table was Daniel curled up in a ball and he was...crying? He was crying. Why was he crying? It seemed that Daniel hadn't noticed him so gently Kane reached out and touched his should as if not to startle him. Despite that Daniel jumped and looked wide-eyed at Kane. There was an awkward silence before Daniel wiped his face and jumped back several feet away from Kane.

"W-What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Uh...I live here?" Kane paused for a moment. "What's wrong Daniel?"

Daniel looked away from Daniel. "Nothing...I'm fine."

Kane sighed; he figured that Daniel would play it this way. "You're not fine, anyone can tell that. So tell me what's wrong, and _don't _lie to me."

Daniel sat there for a little while before turning away from Kane completely. "You wouldn't understand...so just leave me alone."

Kane sighed once again. What would it take for this guy to just trust him for god's sake? Kane crawled over to Daniel so that he was directly behind him. Daniel felt him behind him and expected to be yelled at or possibly worse so he braced himself. But instead he felt two strong but seemingly gentle arms wrap around him as a head rested on his shoulder. Daniel blushed; he didn't need to turn to know that Kane was holding him.

_But why?_

Sure he had wished for someone to comfort him...but this felt different somehow. Why did Kane even bother to try and help him? Kane was a king, and Daniel was just straggler that he found dumped in a lake. Was it guilt? Did Kane feel guilty for something? That must be it...all royalty have something they feel bad about and they make it up by doing charity or shit like that. Something seemed to snap inside Daniel's heart. Kane didn't really care about him; he was just some rebound guy to him! As these thoughts developed in his head Daniel found himself loathing the comforting touch (which for some reason deep down he actually liked). So quickly he broke out of Kane's grasp and bolted, leaving a confused and awe-struck Kane behind. Kane called out after him, but Daniel didn't stop. He just needed to be alone...like he always had been. After all, that was his destiny. Despite Daniel's action, Kane got up and quickly followed him.

_Elsewhere…_

"MAAARRRRRYYYYY~!"

Mary turned to see another maid quickly run up to her, her face beaming with excitement.

"Um...what is it Francesca?" Mary asked staring at the maid like she was insane.

"You mean you haven't seen him? Oh he's soooo dreamy! If only he weren't royalty I would totally go after him!"

"Wait...are you talking about the elf king that's visiting?"

Francesca nodded her head. "Who ELSE? I saw him when he was in counsel with his highness Kane! I've never seen anyone like him! That hair and that complexion, not to mention he's the perfect kind of muscular and he has quite the handsome face." Francesca winked at her. "That and he's polite of all things! I was able to pass him in the hall and he greeted me with that voice and that cute accent! Oh that smile could make even the hardest rock in the world melt!"

Mary giggled as Francesca swooned. Honestly she didn't understand why the other maids got so gaga when they had a visitor. "Well he sounds very nice, now if you excuse me I have some things to attend to..."

She was about to walk away when Francesca grabed her arm looking at her wide-eyed. "Wait...you haven't seen him yet?"

Unsure of how to answer Mary shook her head. It was true she hadn't seen their guest and didn't really plan on it. It was none of her business what he looked like and even a cat had her limits. Francesca gasped at her before dragging her down the hall.

"We are going to find him and you are going to see him whether you like it or not!"

Mary not wanting to get dragged into something by an over-eccentric dragon maid quickly ripped her arm away from the others' grasp and bolted. Francesca quickly ran after her. "HEY YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T OUT-RUN ME!"

Mary laughed and looked back at her aggressor. "Yeah well I seem to be doing just fi-"

She was cut off by bumping into something big. She stumbled back a little but she was able to keep her footing. She looked up at what she had run into and saw that it was not an object, but a person. She couldn't help but stare at him. This man was _way _taller than her with skin that was paler than her own with fiery red hair to match. He was an elf too, she could tell by his cloths and well...his ears. He had his hair spiked up so that his ears weren't hidden and neither were his eyes. His eyes were blue...much unlike her grey ones. She sighed and quickly bowed to the man.

"I'm sorry for running into you sir but I was running away from another maid." She then turned to Francesca with narrowed eyes. "I wasn't able to see where I was...going..."

It was then she realized that Francesca was frozen in her place with a hand over her mouth blushing like crazy pointing at the man. Mary walked over to her and poked her.

"Francesca...are you feeling alright? Do I need to take you to the infirmary?"

Francesca didn't respond, so Mary waved her hand in front of her face. Despite her action, she didn't flinch. So Mary began knocking on her head.

"Helloooo, is anyone in there? Paging housemaid Francesca Bonnefoy!"

Francesca moved her hand away from her mouth to stop Mary from knocking on her head anymore. Once she did she leaned in closer to Mary and in a high voice whispered

"That's the elf king!"

Before she turned and ran at the speed of light leaving Mary frozen and awestruck. She stayed like that until the man put a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Are you alright Miss?"

Mary quickly turned to face him trying to hide her blush. "Oh I'm fine, thank you for worrying." She said nervously.

The man raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't push her. He smiled at her and stuck out his hand. "I'm Sheamus...and you are?"

Francesca was right...he did have a nice smile. She would have been entranced in it if she didn't have the will power of a thousand soldiers. She shook herself out of her trance and shook Sheamus' hand.

"I'm Mary; it's nice to meet you your highness."

Sheamus chuckled a little as if being called 'highness' was weird to him, but then he became lost in thought for a moment. "Mary...you're the cat-girl that Kane was talking about...right?"

Mary blushed again and looked down at her feet, her ears drooping a little. "Oh...he told you about me? What'd he tell you?"

Sheamus knelt down so that they were at eye-level and put a hand on her shoulder. "Enough to know that you've been through a lot of pain for someone your age. If you don't mind me asking but...what exactly happened to you?"

Mary looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Well...it's a long story so we should probably sit down."

Sheamus nodded and they each took a seat next to each other on the floor against the wall.

"Well..." Mary began "...I'm pretty sure Kane told you that my parents were killed by Cat Hunters...but I should probably give you some details. I don't remember much...but I sort of watched them die. It was dark so I couldn't really see them that well. I was only 6 so my abilities hadn't fully developed. I remember hearing their screams...the sound of them getting cut open and the smell of their blood...and this horrid laugh. I'm guessing it was the Cat Hunter and frankly whoever they were they sounded like a vulture." Mary gripped the fabric of her skirt, her white hair falling over her eyes. "It keeps me up at night...you know?"

Sheamus nodded. He knew how to deal with someone who had gone through this. One of his warriors, Sin Cara, had lost his family to Elf Hunters. He was a teenager...but it was still a horrific experience. When they found the poor kid his face had been burned by acid, as it turns out he had been tortured by the Elf Hunters, so now he wears a mask. Both Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara were from the southern part of the Elven kingdom, but they reason they were by his side were different.

"I was lucky enough to escape...but my parents and the Cat Hunter were never found. After that I had to live with my grandparents. I lived with them until I was 12, which is when they died. I had no other family so I was basically on my own. There wasn't much work for me in my own kingdom so I came here looking for a job. That was during the Cat-Kingdom Depression. But unfortunately it was the same for me here. I was nothing more than a street cat...wandering around and begging for food. It was awful. But then...Undertaker and Kane found me and took me in here. I told them that I was looking for a job so they gave me one as a maid. I guess you could say I'm like a little sister to them. You could also say it's like I'm part of the royal family...but not really. They gave me a title though...I'm their Head Tracker."

Sheamus looked at her dumb folded. This girl...a general in the Dragon's Army? She must be a hell of a tracker to get something like that. "That's...an interesting story."

Mary smiled at him, her ears perking up a little. "Thanks...most people who hear it cry their eyes out and pity me to no end. It seems nice...but it gets a little old."

Sheamus nodded. "I can imagine..."

Mary stood up smoothing down her skirt. "Do you need help finding your room? Newcomers tend to get lost in the castle a lot."

Sheamus got up and smiled at her. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Mary nodded and they walked down the hall, Sheamus totally forgetting that he already knew where he was and had just been exploring.

***Denim pants- basically jeans, but seeing how this is a different world I figured that they would have a different name for them**

*** Undertaker advocated the throne- I figured that people would be like "But what about Undertaker?" so I thought up the most legit reason I could think of. I'm still deciding whether or not he'll be in this story. If he will he'll only be here for a little while.**

**Hell yeah I put Sheamus and Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio in here! Eat that mother fuckers! Lately I've been a little edgy because my dad Mike has been pissing me off (he called my hard worked writing crap because he wanted me to go to be at quarter of 8pm, what an asshole!). If any of you want to put curses on him I'll gladly send you his information so that you can curse him. I actually have half a mind to do it myself. Now my reasoning for making Sheamus an elf in this is because...I imagined him with elf ears and I died. Now there will be other WWE Superstars in this so bear with me. Spoiler alert: we're gonna be seeing John Cena, Randy Orton, and The Miz! **

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	6. Confessions of a Stubborn Dragon

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! WHEN I LOOK AT THEIR PUNY PATHETIC FACES I IMAGINE HOW FUN IT WOULD BE TO POUND THEM INTO DUST, the words of Mother Russia. I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! Did you miss me? Lately I've been addicted to Nightcore (basically it's when you take songs, speed them up, and heighten the pitch, and put a cute anime character as the cover). It's like my drug O_O. Seriously…..you could get high to this stuff. I complained about there being no snow and now it's snowing like crazy, thank you Jack Frost! I'M A FIRM BELIEVER IN JACK FROST! So it was proven true that if you complain enough and address Jack Frost long enough it _will _snow, just don't always expect a big amount. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Confessions of a stubborn Dragon

Mary stood outside Daniel's room and sighed. It's been like this ever since she told him to get out and explore the castle, which was about three days ago. She couldn't help but feel guilty for his new behavior. Maybe if she hadn't pushed him so much none of them would have to deal with this. In a hopeless effort she reached for the knob of the door and jiggled it. Locked...just like it was before. He hadn't opened it for anyone or anything for the past few days. At first Mary was worried that he might starve himself but lately she noticed some items missing from the kitchen with his scent left behind. That Daniel...he was like a ninja. Still, she couldn't help but be worried about him. She had asked Kane if he knew what was going on with Daniel but when she did he abruptly changed the subject. Mary didn't question it outwardly at the time, but that doesn't mean she completely dropped it. She just decided to observe from the sidelines. But that was when her patience was higher, _much _higher. So Mary found herself running through the castle to find Kane and talk to him about the issue with Daniel, and she sure as hell wouldn't let him avoid it this time. Around this time of day she knew he would be in his study looking over reports, so she went there first. She stopped outside the door to his study and peaked in. Sure enough, he was doing just that. Slowly she opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Hey Kane..."

Kane looked up at her for a moment before looking back down at his papers. "Oh...hey Mary, what is it?"

Mary fully entered the room and shut the door behind her. "You and I seriously need to talk."

"About what?"

Mary's ear twitched a little in annoyance, but she still kept her calm demeanor. "I have a feeling that you know 'about what'."

Kane paused for a moment before turning so that his back was to her. "I don't know what's wrong with him, ok? Are you happy now?"

Mary walked forward so that she was right in front if his desk. "No, I'm not happy. Sure you might not _exactly _know what's wrong with Daniel and I can understand that because frankly you can be pretty dense. I just want you to tell me what happened, would that be so difficult?"

Kane was silent for a moment before answering. "After my meeting with Sheamus I went to the dining hall to clear my head and I found him under the table crying. I asked him what was wrong and he blew me off. When I pursued the subject he ran off to god knows where."

"His room."

Kane threw his hand up. "Whatever! That's what happened, alright? Are you happy _now_?"

Mary shook her head and crossed her arms. "Why do I have a feeling that you're leaving out some specific details?"

Kane was silent. It was true; he left out some very _specific details_. But what would Mary say if he told her that he held Daniel in his arms? Knowing Mary she'll probably get the wrong idea.

Mary leaned over his desk and turned the chair so that they were facing each other. She stared at him with intense feline eyes that even sent a shiver down Kane's spine. "Kane...what exactly happened, and give me _detail_."

Kane did his best to glare back at her, but that was a battle anyone was destined to lose. Mary knew Kane...she knew his antics, she could identify his emotions, and she could tell what he was thinking. That's what happens when you kind of grow up with someone. So trying to fool her was a worthless effort. Kane sighed and sat back in his chair.

"You want to know what happened? Fine! I found him crying his eyes out and when he saw I was there he jumped back trying to hide the fact that _something _was upsetting him. When I asked him what was wrong he turned away from me and told me that I wouldn't understand so in an effort to comfort the guy, which I don't even know why I bothered to, I _held _him! Then he just upped and ran away! Again I don't know why but I tired to find him but he out-ran me! That's what happened, _ok_? Are you happy now! I hope you are, 'cause I'm still confused!"

Kane then turned from Mary and gripped the side of his head from the head-ache he's been having for a while. Mary's face softened and she back up a little letting that process in her head. She figured that Daniel was upset about something...but to this level? It was strange...Daniel had never showed any signs of that kind of emotion to her let alone anyone.

"Kane...I'm sorry for pushing you...its just that I'm trying to help."

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "The reason why you bothered is because you care. Now you may not think that you do, but you _do_. You tired to follow him because you wanted to know what was bothering him and help him. He may not want your help, but he needs it. Now you probably want me to talk to him, but this is something that _you _need to do...it would be better if it came from you anyways. Will you do that?"

Kane paused for a moment before turning back around.

"Do I have a choice? Sorry...stupid question. I'll go talk to him."

Kane got up and paused at the door. Before exiting he said "If this ends badly I'm blaming you."

Mary watched him leave before smiling and leaning back on the desk whipping a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that you Big Red Monster."

_Elsewhere…_

Daniel was in his bed curled up in a ball clutching a pillow. He wasn't crying anymore...but soon enough his tears would come back. The only time he ever moved anymore was to get food and go to the bathroom. All he wanted to do was to lie there and fade away, but he wasn't so fortunate. He had heard someone try to open the door a few times, probably Mary wanting to talk to him. But really he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to lie there for the rest of his life and it felt as if he would. He was startled by the sound of a knock on his door. Most likely Mary again, so he just continued to lie there in hope that she would eventually go away again. But this time whoever it was knocked again, but he still didn't get up. After a while he heard something click and he felt a breeze on his back. He rolled over and saw Kane closing his door. They stared at each other for a while before Daniel rolled over again.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked bitterly.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too."

He walked over and instead of just sitting on the stool that Mary would always sit on he sat on the bed directly behind Daniel making said man jump a little. They were silent for some time until Daniel spoke up.

"How did you get in here and did you come here because Mary asked you to talk to me?" Daniel asked, getting strait to the point, not wanting to beat around the bush. He just wanted to be alone.

"First off, I have a key to every room in this castle that has a door, and she more so told me to talk to you."

Daniel felt a twinge of pain in his heart, though he didn't know why he felt that. Still...the only reason that Kane was here was because Mary told him to come. Half of Daniel wanted to laugh at Kane for taking orders from a 17-year-old-girl and the other half seemed to be angry and even a little sad that Kane took orders from a 17-year-old-girl.

"Daniel...can I ask you something?" Kane asked, putting a large hand on Daniel's side making him shiver a little.

Daniel didn't respond, so Kane took that as a yes.

"What's up with you? I tried to help you the other day but you ran away from me. And don't say it's because you don't want my help, because we both know that's a load of bullshit."

Daniel stayed silent and tried to ignore Kane, hoping that eventually Kane would give up and leave. But once again he wasn't that fortunate.

"You've been acting like this ever since I had that meeting with Sheamus….when I talked about the attack on that village by the Dragon Hunters. Did you…overhear me?"

Daniel visually flinched, so Kane knew that he was right.

"Daniel I need you to be honest with me. Are you….somehow connected to that attack? Did you know someone from that village?" Kane paused for a moment. "Are you a survivor we don't know about?"

Something inside Daniel seemed to snap. Daniel sat up abruptly and smacked Kane right across the face. "WHAT THE _FUCK _DO YOU KNOW? YEAH I WAS A SURVIVOR WHOOPIE DO DA FUCKIND DAY! IN FACT I WAS THAT ONE BOY WHO WENT MISSING! YOU KNOW THAT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH YOUR VILLAGE GO TO HELL? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH YOUR OWN MOTHER GET _MURDURED? _I DIDN'T THINK SO!"

Daniel then curled up against himself away from Kane and closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling again. "You don't know what it's like. Hell the only reason you probably keep me here is because you want to use me just like everyone else. You don't have to pretend to care...just let me go and you won't have to deal with me anymore." He said in a forced whisper.

Daniel couldn't see Kane's face, but he guessed it was angry and expected to be hit any moment. But something weird happened. He felt himself get pulled into someone and two slightly familiar arms hold him close. He opened his eyes and got a face full of Kane. He tried to look up but Kane forced his head back down.

"It's ok...go ahead and cry, I won't look." He paused. "I have no idea what your life had been like, but I intend to make it right, starting with the bastards that caused all your pain."

Daniel let that process in his head for a moment before he felt the tears fall down his face. There was no use in stopping them, so he let them fall. He buried his face into Kane's chest and cried the hardest he's ever cried. He clung onto Kane like he was a lifesaver and sobbed into his chest, not caring about anything. In return Kane rubbed his back and held Daniel close to him. Daniel had never shown this much emotion in front of anyone, but as long as Kane didn't tell anyone he didn't care. They stayed like that until Daniel cried himself out, in which he fell asleep right there in Kane's arms. Kane knew that he was asleep, but he still held Daniel close. Before this happened Kane just wanted to stop the Hunters from hurting people, but now he wanted to kill every single one of them and their damned leader. After a while Kane figured it would be best to let Daniel down so gently he placed Daniel back on the bed, but he still didn't leave. If he left and Daniel woke up Daniel would probably think it was just a crazy dream. After just watching Daniel sleep for some reason Kane's arms began to ache for him to hold Daniel again. So, after looking around to make sure no one saw him, he laid down next to Daniel and held him in his arms. Luckily for him Daniel snuggled right into his touch, and for some reason it made his heart flutter. He didn't dare sleep in case someone walked in on them or if Daniel woke up. So he just stared at Daniel thinking about what he had been told.

"I promise..." he whispered "I promise...you'll get revenge on them Daniel...I promise."

_Later…_

Mary looked at the sight before her with wide eyes and wide ears. Kane and Daniel were sleeping together in each arms...that was faster than she thought it would be. Quickly she grabbed her journal and opened it.

_Entry #167_

_Apparently I miss-calculated, they're already sleeping with each other! Not in THAT manor….just sleeping with each other. Now this may have just been a coincidence but still they have definitely made progress in their relationship. Now I originally said it would be a friendship…but now I think that this is going to evolve into something more. I better get out of here before they wake up and ruin the moment._

She quickly closed her journal and bolted out of the room making sure to close the door.

_Much later…*sweat drops* _

Daniel woke up to an empty bed and room. So...all that stuff with him and Kane really was a dream. He felt bad but told himself not to let it get to him. His eyes felt puffy, but seeing how he had been crying a lot lately he wasn't surprised. But for some reason he also felt significantly better. He sat up and stretched only to hear something crinkle. He paused and looked down on his bed. Stark on the sheets was a white piece of paper folded in a square. Curious, Daniel opened the piece of paper and read it to himself.

_It wasn't a dream._

At first Daniel didn't know what it meant but eventually it hit him. He found himself smiling at the note. For the first time in a long time, he was really happy. Folding the note and sticking it in his jacket he jumped off the bed and sprinted out of his room. He had overheard Mary talking about a study so he went there, following his instinct. He burst into the room panting and using the wall for support. When he looked up he saw Kane at the desk looking at him with a surprised look on his face. At first Daniel thought that he may have fooling himself but Kane got up and walked over to him holding him up.

"I would say good morning...but I'm pretty sure it's around noon time." Kane said matter-of-fact-like.

Daniel stared at Kane for a few moments before smiling. "Thanks...I appreciate it."

**IT'S NOT THE END DON'T WORRY! Now some of you are probably wondering "when are they gonna fuck" and I'll answer that. If all goes according to plan they should fuck around chapter 9 or 10. So we're halfway there! I can't help but feel that i got a little lazy towards the end, but I was a little pressed for time. I was also hoping to get 2 chapters in one day but Mike kicked me off the computer. I try to make the chapters long but I also have to keep my schedule or things will get all screwy. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	7. Feelings?

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! WHAT'S UP? I THREW UP THIS MORNING SO YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER! Now I was thinking about taking a break and I did but I was bored out of my mind because lets face it, I have no life. My life is this, wrestling, and anime. Believe it or not it is actually a lot of fun and the worst thing that could happen to you is that you could get robbed at ComiCon, but they always walk away empty handed because you spent all your money on doujinshis that your dad REALLY doesn't want you to be reading. Now my hands are freezing and my typing is sloppy but I always edit so hopefully there won't be any spelling errors. Now if there are any of you that have read my other fics KANE and KANE Sequel I want to let you know that I am thinking up ideas for a Christmas special. I have a few and I already have a punch-line so bear with me. It should be up before or on Christmas. Then again I'll probably be at my mother's house for Christmas so I'll try and get it up before then. Think of it as a Christmas/Hanukkah (did I spell that right?) from me to you. Now I better get typing or I'll explode so ENJOY! **

Chapter 6: Feelings?

It was early in the morning inside the castle and even only a few servants were up. Of these servants included a messenger that Kane had called for. Both he and Kane were in the main hall. It was dark but with their dragon eyes they could see just fine.

"Take these to the Cat Kingdom and the Werewolf Kingdom as fast as you can." Kane whispered handing two envelopes to the messenger.

The messenger bowed quickly. "Yes sir."

The messenger pushed open the door and once he was outside he changed into his dragon form, a green dragon, and flew off quickly. Kane watched him leave for a little while before closing the doors and walking away as if nothing had happened. What he had given the messengers were two letters, one to Feline Aristocracy or the 'Aristocats' and the Kings of the Werewolves. The letters requested that they come to his castle to discuss the issue with the Hunting Clan in hopes that they would help him take them down. He already had Sheamus on his side, which was a huge advantage (because if you have the elves on your side it's practically a guaranteed win for you), and he knew that King Cena and King Orton of the werewolves had a bone to pick with the main Werewolf Hunters. Now it was rare when the Aristocats got involved with violence but when they did they made great spies and snipers*. But all in all they didn't have much of a problem with Cat hunters, seeing how there are very few. Cats aren't seen as a great prize so it's very rare when one of their own is attacked. But Kane didn't want to think about all that at the moment. He had promised to show Daniel around the castle so that he wouldn't get lost anymore. He didn't know why, but he was really looking forward to it.

_Later…_

"So...how many rooms does this place actually have?" Daniel asked looking around the hall as he walked with Kane.

Kane shrugged. "I don't really know I've never taken the time to count. Does it really matter?"

"Not really...I was just curious."

Kane opened the door to a large sitting room with lavish couches and silk curtains. Daniel walked in first his head darting everywhere.

"Wow..."

Kane walked in behind him and sat on one of the couches putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Do you like it?"

Daniel was so busy touching and looking at everything that he almost didn't hear Kane. "I've never seen anything like this is person...it's like something out of a story...or even a picture!"

Kane chuckled a little. "Well you are in a castle and I don't even want to count how many stories have a castle in them."

Daniel shrugged. "I'm assuming that it's a big number."

Mary was walking by and saw them both in the sitting room together with Kane's feet on the table. Her ears twitched in annoyance and she walked over clearing her throat making her presence realized. "Ahem."

Both Kane and Daniel Bryan looked at her a little startled, but her focus was on Kane.

"Kane...how many times have I told you that the table is made of MAHOGANY! " She said raising her voice and pointing at the offending sight.

"Um...is the number sixty-five or something like that?" Kane asked, not really getting affected by Mary's words.

Mary face palmed and groaned. "Why do I even bother anymore?"

Suddenly Sheamus walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder making her jump a little. "Probably because you have to clean it later."

Mary sighed but put on a smile and looked at Sheamus not noticing the weird stares that Kane and Daniel were giving her. "Yes...perhaps that's it. Sorry for interrupting our tour, I just _had _to intervene."

Sheamus smiled and patted her back. "Oh no problem, you still have things to do and I appreciate that you took the time out of your schedule to show me around."

Mary blushed a little but tried to keep herself calm and collected. "Oh no problem, we should probably get going anyways."

Sheamus smiled at her again and began walking away. Mary sighed and then noticed the weird stares Kane and Daniel were giving her. In return she stuck out her tongue and flipped them both off before running down the hall, only to return for an instant to point at Kane's feet and then at the floor before disappearing again. Kane and Daniel looked at each other before looking back at the door.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked, extremely confused.

Kane shook his head and took his feet off the table. "I have no idea...you want to hear something weird?"

"Weirder than that?"

"It involves it. Sheamus already knows his way around the castle."

Daniel paused for a moment before he fully processed what Kane said. "If he already knows his ways around then how come Mary is giving him a tour?"

They were both silent for a few minutes before something clicked in their heads, which is when they burst out laughing. Daniel plopped himself down on the couch next to Kane still laughing.

"Do you think...?"

Kane looked at him and nodded. "I think so..."

They laughed about it for a little while longer before they both came to their senses and stopped to breath.

"Well...we'll be able to find out later." Kane stood up and offered a hand to Daniel. "Come on...we should get going and finish before nightfall."

Daniel stared at his hand for a little while before taking it, his face becoming tainted with a light pink. Kane pulled Daniel up to his feet but he continued to hold his hand. Daniel didn't try to break away from the grip, and he didn't know why but he kind of liked it. But they both felt a weird fluttering in their chest that made them feel like they could soar. Their eyes locked and even the most oblivious of people could tell that there was _something _going on. They stayed like that for a while, just gazing into each others eyes and earning suspicious stares from passing servants. After a while Kane cleared his throat and looked away from Daniel turning away from him, letting go of his hand.

"Um...we should, uh, get going." Kane said nervously before he walked out of the room.

Daniel stood there surprised for a little while before looking at his hand, wondering why it felt so warm. He rubbed his hand and quickly followed Kane.

All through the rest of the day they spent every second together and had many more moments like that, but they didn't seem to mind that much. In fact Daniel actually _liked _it when Kane was close to him...when he held his hand...when he looked at him with this look that he couldn't quite describe. It was weird...he's never felt anything like this for anyone before. It was strange and even a little scary. The thought that he could possible like Kane _like that_ hadcrossed his mind a couple times but he would always push it away when Kane saw the blush on his face. He told himself that the only reason why he feels this way about Kane is probably just because their, if he dare say it, friends. He's doesn't remember having friends so he figured he would eventually get used to the feeling. Besides...Kane was a king and him a simple peasant that had no home or family. Even if he did like Kane there would be no way in hell he would have a chance with him. Plus he didn't even know if Kane went _that way_. Daniel felt his heart hurt a little when he thought that, but he ignored it and just enjoyed his time with Kane. By the end of the day Daniel knew most of the castle, but he told Kane that he might need another tour. Sure it was mainly so he could spend more time with Kane but he also needed the practice. Kane walked Daniel to his room and opened his door for him.

"Thanks..." Daniel said as he walked in.

Daniel looked at Kane unsure of what to say, so he went with the basics. "Um….thank you for showing me around...I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Kane nodded. "Yeah...you should be able to find me in my study so if you need anything…"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah...again thanks...for everything."

"No problem."

Kane and Daniel both just stood there silently occasionally looking at each other, but mainly looking around at other things.

"Uh...oh I guess I should tell you that hopefully I should be having guests from the Cat and Werewolf kingdom...your welcome to join me if you want to." Kane said awkwardly.

"Alright...I'll think about it." Daniel said, even though his mind was screaming yes.

Kane was about to turn away and leave when Daniel walked over and hugged him. Kane at first was frozen from shock, but he eventually hugged Daniel back. Daniel pulled away, he face a deep shade of red, and closed the door jumping on his bed face first. Kane stood outside his door awe-struck. He stayed like that until he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Kane jumped and looked over only to see Mary walking down the hall with a small blush on her face. Before long Mary noticed Kane and walked up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kane...what are you doing here? And don't say that it's because you live here." Mary said.

Kane, unsure how to answer the question, commented on something else to redirect the attention on something else. "Why are you so flustered?"

Mary blushed even more and looked away embarrassed. "I asked you first so you answer first!"

Kane sighed and began walking away, but Mary followed him. "I walked Daniel to his room, anything special about that?"

Mary ran up to him so that they were walking side by side. "Actually it is. While I was showing Sheamus around the castle I over heard the other servants talking about you and Daniel, like how you keep looking at each other with this look in your eyes and how you constantly try to hold his hand."

Kane stopped walking and looked down at Mary. "Where's the significance in that?"

Mary sighed and turned to face Kane. "You and I both know that was a stupid question. I _know you_ Kane; you don't act like that _ever_. Especially not around other people." She paused for moment pursing her lips. "Kane...do you...have feelings for Daniel?"

Kane stared at her for a few seconds before turning away from her, knowing that if she looked him in the eyes she would see right through him. "Why do you care?"

Mary sighed again and crossed her arms looking at the floor. "I care because you're like my older brother; you helped me when I was in a tight spot despite the fact that I'm not even your kind. I know that deep inside you is a caring person, but I almost never see that. I don't want that caring person completely disappear, or see you get hurt because you try to suppress it. Now I'm not saying that you have feelings for him, but if you _do_, and only if you _do_, you _really _need to so something about it before it's too late."

Mary turned and began walked down the hall. Before she completely disappeared into the darkness she turned and looked at Kane with pleading eyes. "Just think about it... OK?"

And with that she disappeared to who knows where. She opened her journal to a fresh page and wrote as she walked.

_Entry #172_

_It seems that Kane has developed romantic feelings for our guest Daniel. That could be considered good news, but he's suppressing it. I'm afraid that if he stays in denial for too long that he'll lose Daniel to…something, and it'll leave him heart broken. I don't think I could stand to see him like that…just the thought of it gets me worried even more. I just don't know what I can do..._

She closed her journal and held it to her chest, saying a silent prayer to whoever was listening and hoping that this would end well and not in disaster.

**Snipers*- There ARE guns in this story. I asked around and apparently people thought it would be awesome.**

**MY HANDS ARE SO COOOOLD! So I was finally able to finish, bit I feel that it isn't as good as it could be….but then again I'm sick s technically I have a plausible excuse. At least it's Friday and hopefully I'll be able to start chapter 7 tomorrow, which is when we meet Kings John Cena and Randy Orton (I'll explain once I get there) and we'll be seeing Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara for the first time (even though I mentioned them in an earlier chapter)! Now you can take Mary's and Sheamus' relationship anyway you want, but for now they're just friends (again, I'll explain once I get there). Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

**_~ladyknights104 _ **


	8. Author's Note

**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! **

**Now unfortunately this is not a chapter, just an author's note. I've decided to take a small break from typing for the holidays and so I can catch up on the anime's I'm watching. You should be hearing from me not to long after the New Year. Because lets face it, family will cling onto you like that.**

**BUT so that you're not dying over the break I'll give you a little preview to the next chapter! WARNING IT MIGHT BE CONSIDERED A BUNCH OF SPOILERS BUT WHO GIVES A LIVING SHIT?**

**We'll be seeing new people like John Cena, Randy Orton and Miz (because now he's actually using his ass powers for good). But werewolves and cats don't mix very well so Mary's instincts take over and Randy and Mary would have clawed each other's face out if it were for Cena being such a voice of reason and all of them holding Mary and Miz back. They talk, shit happens, and that's just a preview.**

**Happy holidays and remember flowers suck ass!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
